Fields of Starlight
by Yuki-shade
Summary: Based off the scene in volume 14 and 'Never let me go' by Florence and the Machine... Rakan stared down at the reverse night sky deep in thought while Chigusa rested at his side. The two share a special moment. Warning... fluff!


**OKAY! Hey everyone, i'm back after so long! Starting with a quick Silver Diamond Fic to warm up these fingers!**

** Here's that evil disclaimer: NO! I do not in any way own the manga Silver Diamond or its characters! This is Fanfiction and if I did own it, Rakan and Chigusa would have kissed by at least volume 10.**

**There. You happy disclaimer? Cause I'm not. SO this is a Shounen Ai/Boy's love fic. Don't like don't read. :3**

**It's Chigusa/Rakan of course. Those two are just so darn adorable and it's based off the starlight scene in volume 14. That was crazy romantic, I might as well melted. A lot of the things they say is the translation from their actual talk in the manga! It got me back here after all with motivation to finish and start new stories! Please enjoy the read, only one chapter for this fic.**

* * *

><p>The tower of stairs continued to sprout into the night sky, his hand warm against my hip as I swallowed trying not to look down as we spiraled upward at first. But that arm around me gave me comfort as I slowed the speed of growth when he pointed out towards the inverse sky.<p>

"WOW! Flowers of light!"

He smiled at me replying 'yeah' softly as I looked at my work that spread miles down the rocky landscape. They twinkled at us like the milky way of earth. I moved my eyes to the sky where Chigusa spoke of the moons, pointing at the spots in the clouds that were thinned with dull circular lights. The three moons of this world that never waned… It was an interesting thought and I couldn't help feel more determined to see that night sky as Chigusa spoke of the blue sky and the beauty of the night. I touched his forearm smiling as I gestured out towards the sea of flower lights we had spread along our path to the Capital.

"But look down below! They are like a substitute to the stars..so pretty…" I muttered softly at the end.

He smiled looking out with me, his hand tightening a bit pulling me into his warmth as a wind blew against us blowing the hair away from his face that was illuminated by the fields of stars. It made me gasp for a second and had to recollect myself by focusing on the scenery.

"We'll have to recommend it to everyone later!"

Something to give them hope and now that I look out at this… it's different. From the city lights of the other world, these soft scattered lights; I wonder if it's all because all the little things being a little bit different even though these worlds are similar in many ways. It feels all the more like I've gone somewhere very far away…. I felt his gaze turn towards my face and stare at me for a bit before his breath brushed my cheek with my name.

"Rakan?"

I jumped a tad turning to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared… Your heart is beating really fast. I can hear it."

He was worrying about me; I needed to fix that, damn I hated causing others to worry about me all the time. Good people like Chigusa had more important things to worry about… But was my heart beating fast because of this world or because of him? Lately my heart raced whenever he got closer to my proximity.

"…Ah, no I'm not scared, really! Well I would be scared if I was alone. It's something else I've been thinking about."

What is this? This feeling? I pondered as his handsome face applied a soft smile of understanding, shadows playing across his hawkish features as he waited patiently for me to voice what I was feeling. Always waiting or helping me, this man Senroh Chigusa…

"Hmm? What is it?"

…. I feel so restless. Or rather I'm feeling excited. That's right I've been feeling really excited ever since I came to this world and it gets worse around him. What is this I wonder? I felt the corners of my mouth curl up as I spoke to him with the answer that came to me slowly.

"I'm glad that I'm by your side… is what I'm feeling. Isn't it strange? Even though it hasn't been very long since we've met… I've been around you more than I was with my family or my friends. When I think about that, I feel genuinely happy… This is happiness right? And thinking that it's a good thing I met you Chigusa."

I took a deep breath closing my eyes and running my thumb over the rubbery feel of the ladder plant's trunk. Opening them again so I could examine his shocked expression, the one I only got to see everyone once in a while, like when I cried or yelled at him it would appear. The way his eyes would widen and lower lip would stick out a bit as his mouth drew back. He remained silent, as if knowing I wasn't done or just couldn't speak.

"It's all kind of just sinking in right now. I wonder why that is?"

* * *

><p><span>Chigusa's view...<span>

I had wanted to show him all the hard work he had done and help myself clear my head of my most recent memory or was it a nightmare? And the curiosity he expressed about our moons seemed like perfect timing to spend a moment of two alone with my Sanome. We boarded the ladder plant together and were raised up to a beautiful sight, not as nearly as beautiful as him in my opinion though. We spoke for a bit about my wish to see the sky without the cover of clouds, it was strange to talk about things I wanted and liked but that just meant I was becoming ever more human because of him.

That was when his heart started racing as the green tower swayed slightly in the breeze. I tightened my grip on his waist, I would never let physical harm come to Rakan but his mind was a different thing that I had no control over. His pains and worries there were more hidden. His expression as I examined it seemed deep in thought but still managed to keep serene qualities as I found the eerie glow of his light flowers dance on his facial features. It made my own heart throb, something that confused me every time it happened. Why did I like this boy so much?

"Rakan?"

I moved my face closer to his in worry. It was a reflex, a need to be closer to him to see his copper long lashes brush against his cheeks and see those green orbs reflect the fields of stars. To smell the scent of fresh earth and rain on flower petals that emanated from him. To hear that heart of his proving that he was real that was currently pounding like a bird's in a cage.

"Are you scared?"

He answered me truthfully, I could see it in his eyes and that he was going to express what else was bothering him. I smiled relieved it wasn't something too serious or bad, I waited patiently for him to tell me his thoughts. I would always hear him. But the words leaving his soft lips made me feel numb with shock, my own heart seemed to be confused whether to clench or race like Kuro on dognip. I opened and closed my mouth, my face felt flushed as thoughts about my nightmare of those men saying I needed to die faded away…

…Ah, I'm so glad that… you're alive and here….

"…Rakan." I pressed my body closer to his as he raised his head to look up into my face. Both my arms on either side of him creating a cage that kept him safely between me and the ladder tree.

- Even if, I don't have any memories that I understand or cherish from the past… This much. Yes this much I know. Meeting Rakan, is by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

"Thank you- I feel exactly the same way."

He closed his eyes flashing my one of those smiles that took my breath away and I lowered my face capturing his lips in his moment of vulnerability. Those green orbs flew open meeting mine and his heart which had finally started to slow with his revelation sped up again like it was on drugs. My grey orbs kept contact with the shocked green ones as I withdrew slightly, my lips already cold from being parted from his. I was nervous all over again with clammy hands gripping the greenery.

"Chigusa…"

He kept eye contact with me, turning his body to face mine more fully and raised his hands to hold either side of my face. I don't know how long we stared into each other's depths, saying words with our emotions as the stars below twinkled in radiance. My heart was racing just as his, beat for beat as he pressed his lips against my chapped ones again.

It was soft but passionate but soon he was pressing against me in a need for more, I obliged, wrapping an arm around his waist melding out bodies as much as I could deepening that kiss. I parted his willing lips and we explored one another's mouth vehemently. His tongue was sweet with the taste of the bell chime fruit as I nipped it softly, swallowing down more lustrous thoughts as a mewl passed his lips at my ministrations. He ran his inexperienced tongue along the top of my mouth and I greeted it with my own until he gently started to pull away with shaky legs.

I stopped reluctantly, he was panting hard, short on breath from our physical confession. I was too out of breath in all honestly, pressing my forehead to his like when I shared my visions as I whispered his name kissing his golden copper hair. Who would've known I could feel emotions like this again, such strong emotions for a boy who shared a face with the Ayame Prince! I now liked to think the Ayame Prince stole Rakan's good looks to try and improve his poor character more to influence the people.

"I think I love you."

He choked out in his pants lowering his head to my shoulder. I placed a hand at the base of his skull and rested my cheek smiling like a fool while feeling the heat radiate from his flustered face.

"I love you too. For once... I'm sure of this emotion. I will never let you go; only you can deliver me to myself."

Rakan nodded glancing up at me and placing another peck on my lips before glancing down at the starlit fields of flowers.

"It is beautiful... and I never want to leave here. But, I can't be selfish and Narushige may start climbing up here if we don't hurry down."

I released a small chuckle nodding, sweeping my precious Sanome Prince up onto my shoulder to make the way down. He did a cute yelp and slapped my shoulder softly but no protest was made. Like I said, I never wanted to let him go, even later with Koh pointed at my throat as I smiled at the quiet group of friends we had gathered; they and the path of green behind us were physical symbols of our hardships. I ignored Narushige calling me a pervert to give Rakan once last tight hug before releasing him to the "Big Sister" figure and turned to stare up at the clouded moons. This would be even more a memory to save now that we were in each other's thoughts thanks to those fields of starlight...

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Well... There it was. I had it a bit dirtier and risqué at the end before but changed it, it didn't seem right with this scene. PLEASE! For the love of all that is Buddha give me some criticism! I mean I was gone awhile and pleasant reviews always appreciated! Need to spread some more Silver Diamond love. AND it has occurred to me this may be the first story I've done without a bit of sadism, wow! There are miracles. I will release more SD fics, but I have to finish some of my other works. CIAO!<br>**


End file.
